Revenge and Slayer (Qibli77)
'Revenge and Slayer '''are Blister's FANON daughters, made up by Qibli77. They were created to go with a fanfiction I am writing that I will NOT be posting on the wiki. After Blister laid Revenge and Slayer's eggs, she sent the eggs to live with Altitude, a tribrid made up by someone else. Altitude cared for them until they were five years old. Then, the sisters set off to live by themselves. Appearance Revenge and Slayer look generally like their mother, Blister. They has pale tan scales the color of sand and black diamond scales all over her body. They look very similar to each other, but they are not identical. Revenge's Personality Revenge used to be all evil and, as her name suggests, likes getting revenge on dragons. However, she changed after she spent time at the HybridWing palace. She is very smart. Slayer's Personality Slayer used to be all evil and very fond of killing. She was not quite like her sister, who likes to plan everything out. Slayer used to like to just kill dragons without thinking, but she changed after having a mental conversation with Dawn (see ''Relationships). Backstory Blister became pregnant with two eggs eight years before the time of the dragonets of destiny. When they hatched, Blister ordered them taken away so they wouldn't try to steal the SandWing throne as well. A loyal servant of hers, Altitude (see Relationships), took them to a remote island off the west side of the Rainforest Kingdom and raised them until they were five years old. Deathbringer, as an assassin for Blister's side, carried messages to Altitude about the war. When Revenge and Slayer reached five years old, the three dragons became tired and annoyed with one another to the point of the SandWing sisters leaving. From then on, the sisters became criminals and eventually moved to a fortress on the tip of the Sky Kingdom. One day the Queen of the FrizeWings (a fanon tribe) came to the sisters and asked them for help as hired assassins. Revenge declined, as she didn't want to get mixed up in the affairs of others, but Slayer secretly accepted. With the Queen's help, Slayer realized, at the age of seven, that she had secret animus powers. But before she could start to use them, the Queen tricked her into putting on a bracelet that muted them, so that Slayer could not turn against them. After this occurance Slayer left the FrizeWings' employ, and Revenge never found out about her powers. Somewhere along the line Revenge and Slayer found out about Ripple and Dawn (see Relationships), two PeaceWing animi (?) that were living with the HybridWings (another fanon tribe). They kidnapped the two of them and took them back to their fortress. The HybridWings, including Permafrost, Colorpeace, Amber, and Colorswirl (Amber and Colorswirl were made by two other people), rescued Ripple and Dawn and brought them back to the palace. Revenge and Slayer followed them, and were about to kill them all when Dawn used her animus powers to stop Revenge and had a mental conversation with Slayer, changing her heart and causing her to use her venemous tail on Revenge. wip Relationships Blister The SandWing sisters know nothing about their mother except that she is a SandWing. And that is pretty obvious. Revenge and Slayer's father Very little is known about the father of the sisters, except for the fact that he's a SandWing. Altitude suspects that he is distantly related from an unknown dragonet of Jerboa I, due to the fact that Slayer has/had animus powers. Altitude Altitude is a SkyWing-SpaceWing hybrid, with the latter tribe being a fanon tribe made up by another person. This character is also made up by another person. Revenge and Slayer have a negative attitude towards Altitude, given that he raised them but wasn't very kind to them. Dawn Dawn is a PeaceWing animus dragonet. Both PeaceWings and Dawn were created by another person. Revenge and Slayer formerly wanted to use Dawn's animus power for their own, so they kidnapped her, but then they eventually got on good terms with her (that's when they stopped being criminals). Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Work In Progress